


Blood on the lips

by Kindred



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Human Kilgharrah, Immortal Merlin, M/M, Merlin dies, Poor Merlin, half dragon merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur frees the Great Dragon after his father murders Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Uther woke with a start, his hand to his chest feeling his heart race a million miles a minute a thin layer of sweat covered his skin as the cool air from the open window made him feel feverish. It was still dark out he took a deep breath trying quell his fear. Then he wondered what woke him was it his nightmare or was it the feeling that someone was watching him in his room. No sooner than he thought he saw a figure of a man sitting by the open window. A lick of the man’s fingers the fire place burst into light and the candles in the room light up.

The man’s face light up and Uther realised that he should be shouting for the guards but words seem to have lost him. “Uther Pendragon are you happy with your life?” The man asked as he stood up pulling his hoods down, the king notices that the man had long black hair that was tied back into a pony tail  
“I know that voice.” Uther said as he tried to figure out who the man as she caught the sight of the scales on his face   
“Answer my question Uther. Are you happy with your life?” He asked again   
“Yes.” The king answered with a hiss, the strange man stood up and moved close to the bed   
“Good I want you to remember that when your son’s destiny withers before your eyes.” He tells him with a sneer   
“What are you talking about?” Uther yelled as he rose from his bed to face the man. Who just smirked at him as his eyes flashed at him a dark amber   
“You son will never forgive you for what you done today.” It took a while to figure out what the man was saying and then got angry   
“THAT FILTHY BOY GOT WHAT HE DESERVE.” He yelled at him “The spell he placed on my son is lifted.”   
“What you son felt for him was real as your hate for his kind. But without Merlin your son will never be king.” He watched the look on the King’s face drop in horror as he walked towards the window “Now I must leave I’ve promises Prince Arthur to bring his lover to life.” He told him as he jumped through the window.

It wasn’t long after that the knight told Uther that a dragon is attack Camelot and then he knew the name of the man who visited him… Kilgharrah … he dressed himself and ran to his son chamber confusing the knights as the king pushed his way into his son’s room. He saw the back of his son’s head looking out the window as the fire burnt a place he thought was home “What did you do?” He asked   
“Something I should have done when you threw Merlin in the cells.” Came the bitter reply   
“Innocent people are dying!” Uther snarled as he marched up to him, Arthur said nothing it did hurt that the dragon is killing his people but the pain he felt for Merlin was 10 time greater than anything the has ever felt “Arthur!”   
“He will bring him back to life but I will never see him as long as you’re alive.” Arthur turned to face his father “I never thought I would hate this much but I do I hate everything you stand for I hate that I share you blood and I hate that didn’t jump into the fire and burn with him.”   
“Y…You don’t mean that? Arthur? It the spell he placed on you that is all you will think clearly soon.” Not even Uther believed that now he could see the hate and angry in his son’s eyes and it was all at him  
“I would have been happier if you died.” The blonde prince snarled as he walked pass his father and the Knights.

Kilgharrah stood at the grave of Merlin seeing the mountains of flowers that was left for him and it made the dragon sick to see. This isn’t a grave for someone who died because he was sick no this is a grave of someone they watched die. He changed into his human form and held out his hands over the mound of dirt he swiped his long claw like nails cross the palm of one hand and then the other and let the blood pour onto the mud as he started chanting. Around him objects started to rise from the ground and hoover as the mud smoulder and gave way to the body underneath. Kilgharrah’s eyes flared into life as his own blood mixed with Merlin’s turning the charred burnt flesh turned pink to a pale peach as hair regrew and blood flowed through his one more. 

Merlin open his eyes and gasped out a scream that echo thought out the land in Camelot his screams were heard as Mirror cracked and window turned to dust and children’s ears bleed. Kilgharrah finished chanting and took his cloak off before warping it around the young warlock who now hung limp in the air the blood magic still thrumming though Merlin’s body as the dragon scooped him up into his arms “You have a new destiny Emrys.” He whispered as he held him close watching little black scales appear on the boy’s troubled face.

It was a week later when Merlin finely his eyes for the first time since being resurrected. He laid in a large bed with nothing between him and the sheets his body felt heavy and he felt cold his memories of his dead made him bolt upright and scream as he pulled himself up towards the headboard his eyes searching for fire searching for Arthur but all he saw was a tall dark haired man watching him “Shhh Emrys.” Kilgharrah whispered as she stood up and walked over to him, Merlin looked at him with wide eyes   
“Ki…Kilgharrah.” He croaked out “H…How…?” He found it hard to speak, the dragon man walked over to him and sat on the bed reaching out and running his fingers down the warlock’s face   
“Your prince begged me to save you when he was to cowardice to do it.” He smiled, the blue eyes boy frowned at the dragon “We made a deal for your life. I will bring you back to life but you cannot see Arthur Pendragon until the king is dead. Tho I am thinking of keeping you until the young Pendragon is reborn.” He told him   
“W…W…Why?” Merlin asked as he looked at the golden eyes and the dark scales that looked like a mask around his eyes   
“Something went wrong you were never to be found out like this or killed no when that happen Arthur’s and your destiny was broken and the King will learn the hard way. I resurrect you using blood magic and I am proud to tell you my little Warlock that you now belong to me.” 

It took a while for Merlin’s magic to return but day by day with Kilgharrah’s help Merlin grew stronger and with the dragon’s blood running though his blood he was stronger. He notices he looked different there was scales dotted all around his body and the pupil of his eyes were slits and he had fangs. Kilgharrah like his new look and was a very touchy feely dragon and Merlin often has to fight the dragon off him “You are much prettier like this Emrys.” He whispered into the young warlock’s ears as he nipped the soft skin   
“Why are you doing this?” Merlin growled grumpily as Kilgharrah let his hand roam over the warlock’s body letting his hands slip under his shirt making the wizard shiver as the magic tingled though him making him weak in the knees.   
“I told you my little warlock you belong to me now.” The dragon whispered and Merlin closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the shoulders   
“You know I love Arthur.”   
“I am aware even tho Uther broke your path there are somethings that can’t be broken. Your Prince has choice your life over his birth right.” He whispered as he moved his lips down Merlin necks. Nipping at the skin as his hands started to work on pulling at the clothes the warlock wore  
“I will go back to him.” Moaned as those magical hands took over his body  
“I am sure you will, but not yet.” The dragon said as he pulled Merlin towards the bed.

10 years later…  
Arthur woke to the cold winds blowing though his chambers he sat up and looked around the room. He stood up and walked to the window and pulled I shut only to see the fire place flicker into life though the reflection though the window. Spinning around he came face to face with Merlin and let out a gasp “M…Merlin.” He whispered as he reached out to grab him. The warlock let the prince manhandle him into a hug. He closed his eyes breathing in his scent finding it different but yet the same “Merlin my beautiful Merlin.” He cried as he pulled back and looked into his face seeing the scales, and the fangs along with the slit pupils   
“Still think I’m beautiful?” He whispered, he knew that Kilgharrah thought he was beautiful   
“Of course I still do.” He whispered he smiled “The dragon did this?” he asked   
“It was the only way to bring me back.” He told him as he felt Arthur touched the scales along his cheeks.

They ended up in bed curled around each other skin touching skin hot breath mingling. Arthur was older while Merlin didn’t look a day over 20 ad it hurt them both to see the changes between them. “Uther is not dead I am shocked you’re here?” Arthur whispered as he ran his fingers up and down Merlin’s back tracing the pattern that the scales have made.   
“That man will hold on until your die Arthur I’ve waited long enough.” He told him with a smile “I will take you with me.” He told him as he rested his head on his face. Arthur buried his face into Merlin’s hand and felt the tang of blood on his tongue as he looked up at the Warlock and frowned as he watched the golden eyes flashed at him as he felt his blood start to burn   
“Mer…lin?”   
“I’m not going to let you go my love not again.” He lean in and kissed him on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur lean up to him and kissed him, he could feel the heat of new blood burn in his body and his suddenly felt like a lung short “M…Merlin.” He gasped as he felt the cool hands on his chest pushing him back onto the bed his bloody hand smearing blood all over the princes’ chest.   
“I’m sorry it hurts but this will tie you to me.” He smiled sadly as he watched Arthur struggle to breath as his eyes started to slowly slide shut. “I hope you will forgive me for my other secret.” 

Arthur woke up with a splitting head, he lid there with his eye closed and let out a pained sigh as he felt his body achy but then there was something else. There was something or someone poking his cheek repeatedly. Frowning Arthur open his eyes letting the blurry vision focus on the small face above him. Once the face as in focus he jerked quickly to the side as there was a blonde girl looking down at him. She was kneeling on the bed with bright blue eyes that reminds him of Merlin’s beautiful orbs the curly blonde hair girl let her lips spread into a cheeky grin “Uuuuh what?” Arthur said…oh wonderful Arthur you sound like a real Prince…he thought  
“Granddragon said you will be part of the family.” She grinned watching the bright rich blue eyes looking up at her  
“Granddragon?” Arthur asked as he pushed himself up on the large soft bed and rest against the pillows before looked around the room he was laying in, he knew this wasn’t his bed room in Camelot this was a place much grander it looks like it was built into cave. He heard the blonde girl giggled as she saw his confusion   
“Yes… he’s been looking after me and mummy.” She said as she frowned slightly and pushed out her bottom lip pouting “He said that my granddaddy doesn’t like me and mummy and had hurt my mummy badly.” Arthur frowned at the girl’s words and wondered who would hurt just a sweet child  
“Freya leave him alone he still needs to catch up with happen to himself.” Came the soft voice, Freya looked up with a bright smile that also made Arthur turn his head to the voice.  
“I just wanted to see the prince mummy.” She said softly blushing as she jumped off the bed.

Merlin stood in the door way leaning on its frame as he watched his daughter and the love of his life talk. He saw the confused look on Arthur’s face and knew he had a lot to explain to him “I know sweet bean but how about you go and find Granddragon and let him know Arthur is a wake.” Merlin said softly. Freya hugged Merlin as he kissed her forehead before sending her on her way before look back at the confused Arthur “I know I should have told you back in your chambers but I was afraid what you would do if I told you before I could bring you here.” The dark haired man said with a soft smile as he walked to the bed   
“S….She mine isn’t she.” Merlin grinned happy that Arthur caught up quickly as he sat on the bed before a sheepish look appeared on his face “How old is she?” The dark haired warlock dropped his eyes and looked into his lap   
“10.” Merlin whispered, but it was enough for Arthur to hear and for the prince pale at the implication.   
“You mean to tell me that when my father…you were… and he murdered…” Arthur couldn’t catch his breath as he sat up more leaning forward gasping in panic. Merlin reached out and cupped the blonde’s face and made him look into his eyes   
“Arthur breath please, I know what happen was dreadful and I still have nightmare every night but I am okay and we have a healthy baby girl.” He smiles at him softly, Arthur could see that the smile hasn’t reach the younger man’s eyes   
“He killed you and our child nothing about this is okay, he took you away from me and….and you and that dragon.” Arthur said sadly “I knew what I’ve done when I made the deal with him you and him…” Merlin pressed his lips on the prince’s lips and kissed him to hope he would calm down.

Kilgharrah found them in the bed room Merlin saddling the prince’s body as they kissed as Arthur who was holding on to the warlock for dear like afraid he might turn to ash before his eyes. The prince’s arms was warped out Merlin’s body and the dragon couldn’t help but feel jealousy stab at him that Merlin would never truly belong to him. But he knew that the young Warlock loves Arthur will all his heart and he guesses he had to thank the Prince for his Granddaughter “Sorry to interrupt.” The dragon said, with a smirk as he walked into the room.

Merlin smiled and turned his head to the dragon as he walked up to the pair on the bed. “We have a lot to discuss.” Kilgharrah said as she reached out and ran his fingers thought Merlin’s hair. Arthur watched as Merlin rubbed his face into the man’s hand and he felt a pang of anger and guilt all balling itself up “Prince Arthur Penddragon do you remember me?”   
“You’re the dragon that my father had locked up under Camelot.” The blonde said, as he kept his hands tightly around Merlin’s hips  
“Very good, Emrys here has been so lost with you, I was willing to wait until your father died before letting my little warlock go and find you but it seems Uther is still holding on.” Kilgharrah snarled as Merlin looked down into his lap  
“What did Merlin do to me?” Arthur asked as he saw pale blue eyes look up at him slightly hidden under dark hair.   
“He used a similar spell that I used on him, you are bound to Emrys as he is to me.” Arthur frowned and looked from Merlin to the dragon and then back to Merlin’s face   
“What does that mean?”   
“It means you are going to have to share me.” Merlin blushed slightly as he looked up into the blue eyes of his prince “I’m sorry Arthur I am bound to him, the moment he brought me back there was a bound made call it what you like father/son, master/servant, lover/lover…”  
“Beauty and the beast.” Arthur added, making Merlin smiled but the dragon let out a grunt but smiled none the lest   
“You’re going to have except what Emrys is to me or leave but if you do you will not return.” Merlin turned his head and looked Kilgharrah with wide fearful eyes before he turned his head and looked at Arthur.  
“I’m not leaving.”

Meanwhile….

Uther woke up to the sounds of scream coming from all over the castle and all over Camelot. The door to his chambers were pushed open by Knights and stood there looking fearful “My Lord the Prince is missing and so is half of Camelot’s people.” One said, Uther pushed himself out of bed and stood looking at the Knight that spoke   
“What do you meaning Arthur missing?” He snarled “Are you sure he just didn’t go hunting?” that was a silly thought Arthur hasn’t gone hunting since the Great Dragon attacked  
“The maid went to wake him and the room was a mess and there was blood on the bed.” The knight said   
“Show me!”

True to the Knight’s words Arthur’s room was destroyed it looked like Arthur had thrown a fit once again but it was 10 times worse than he has ever seen. He saw the maid standing there shaking crying and he wondered why she was crying before he looked at the bed and saw the pool of blood on the sheets. “My Lord there is writing on the wall.” Uther turned his head and looked towards the wall above the fire place and saw the words that have haunted   
‘ARE YOU HAPPY?’ It was written in blood…my son’s blood…

Over the last 10 years Uther has felt older by each passing day his son would no longer speak to him or even eat with him, his ward fled Camelot with her maid and words still rang in his mind from her letter. ‘I can no longer call this place a home you murder one of the only people who understood my fears and pain, I can never forgive you. You are the monster that children fear at night not us who used magic.’ 

He kept telling himself it was a spell that the warlock put on him and very one else even Gaius stopped talking to him and it took him along time to know why he took it to heart about that boy. That boy was his nephew but living with him for such a long time he felt Merlin was like a son to him. There was guilt then when his old friend turned his back on him and left Camelot. Now he stood before Camelot with the angry families shouting at him screaming for their loved ones and the dragon words echoed in his mind ‘Are you happy?’ over and over again and his answer now is no he is not happy.

He lost his son long time ago to his grief and now he was really missing along with half his Knights and the servants and half is population was missing what could he tell them. “WHERE ARE MY CHILDREN?” One woman shouted  
“WHERE IS MY HUSBAND?”  
“MY DAUGHTER?”  
“MY MOTHER?”   
“SITTER!”  
The listen went on and he realised that they all blamed him for their love one’s going missing, somehow the dragon got very one believing he was to blame “We are looking into those who have gone missing including my son.” He tells them but they still yell at him and why not he is their King and as he was trying to speak someone shouted   
“YOUR SON LEFT YOU ALONG TIME AGO!” 

He didn’t sleep that night he paced the floor his stomach turning to knots he didn’t know what to do why would they up and leave and did Arthur go with them? His meal was still on the table now cold as the bottle of wine reach the bottom of the bottle “Are you happy uther?” Came the smirking voice. Uther spun around and looked at the dark haired dragon as he walked into the light of chambers of the older king. For a long moment they were just looking at each other   
“Where is my son demon?” Uther snarled as he grabbed a sword from the wall and pointed it at the dragon’s neck. Kilgharrah laughed sending ripples of his magic out though the room making object started to rattle  
“Your son is where he belongs in the arms of his lover.” He purred   
“You killed him!” The king screamed as he went to swing the sword, the dragon grabbed his wrist and twisted it making him cry out wincing as he drop it with a clatter   
“No, he’s not dead I told you, your son begged me to bring his lover back to life and we waited for you to die but your just hanging on to dear life so we took him and currently he is at home with my Warlock and their child.”  
“Child?”  
“You’re Granddaughter.” The Great Dragon grinned as a look of fear and horror crossed Uther’s face.


End file.
